Nutella
by AnnaOtaku
Summary: "You've got some crap on your face, Katie." Katie Bell spends almost every morning enduring her friends mocking her inability to keep her breakfast off of her face. But things change when that friend becomes Oliver Wood, her crazy, amazing teammate.KBOW


**So this was born for two reasons: **

**One, I LOVE Katie/Oliver stories, and just read a bunch in the past couple of hours, so I'm all pumped up on the Kates/Ollie goodness. **

**Two, I LOVE Nutella (yumyumyum), and I've had it for breakfast every morning for the past two weeks, and every day when I'm done eating either my mom or dad glances at me and says, "Hun, you got crap on your face."**

**Yes, my parents are so well-mannered. That's where I got it from. *scarcasmasmasm* **

**Anyhoo, that got the ball rolling in mah brain, and THIS was born! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, Harry and Hermione would have gotten together in like, the fourth book, Ron would be mine *squee!*, Fred would be alive(and missing an ear on the opposite side than George), and Oliver Wood would constantly walk around without a shirt. But, sadly for the fan girls of the world, I don't. **

**Also, Fred didn't die in this universe. Ha. Take that, Jo!**

Katie Bell was absolutely and unconditionally in love. This love was so passionate and obvious that many of her friends had noticed, and routinely mocked her for it. But Katie ignored their teasing, because she was so very much in love.

Katie was in love with Nutella.

Being of muggle decent, there were quite a few things Katie could not sacrifice for the wizarding world. On the top of that list was Nutella.

She ate the hazel nut-chocolate spread on toast every morning after rigorous five a.m. practices. As a reserve chaser for Puddlemere United, she spent her mornings practicing from five till eight, then went home to rest up until her second job as an assistant to the personal trainer for the Hollyhead Harpies at three.

Now, Nutella is a tricky food to eat; thin enough to slop off of toast and onto your shirt, but thick enough to smudge onto your face and refuse to come off. Even adept chasers like Katie had trouble keeping themselves clean when the opponent is the deliciously sticky spread.

It didn't matter in the beginning, when she lived in a small apartment by herself, and her friends were too busy to come by and visit in the mornings. But in the past few months, everyone's lives fell into place, and suddenly, Katie had people over whenever she was home(and sometimes, in the cases of Fred and George, when she was not home).

At first it was just Alicia, who was engaged to George Weasley and worked in the twins' shop, who would come over around eight-thirty to bring by some wedding plans to ask her best friend her opinion on. Katie would munch on her breakfast, watching the petite blonde with amusement as she gushed over the dress Mrs. Weasley had helped her pick out or ranted about George's idea of putting ties on the garden gnomes and having them serve wine and champagne to the guests.

When Katie would finish her toast, she would put the plate in the sink, then turn to answer one of Alicia's questions, only to be met by her bubbly laughter.

"You've got some chocolate on your face, Kit," she would say, then grab a washcloth from the counter and wipe off her friend's face. Then she would smile and say, "All better. I need my maid-of-honor to look her best!"

Katie usually resisted the urge to tell her that the wedding was months off, and nobody really gave a crap how the maid-of-honor looked anyways, instead saying, "Thanks, Leesh. My face is like a food magnet," and then usually explaining what a magnet was before they launched back into the wedding plans.

Before long, George started coming to these morning gatherings. He would sit back and drink pumpkin juice as the girls discussed decorations, bridesmaid dresses, flower arrangements, the works. Katie didn't mind his presence; they had been friends since her first year at Hogwarts when he and his twin saved her from getting caught out of bed by Filch and Mrs. Norris. Since then, they had been her mates, and treated her as just that--a mate.

So it didn't come as a shock when George still treated her as a mate, ten years later. She put up her dish as usual, and turned to tell Leesha that she thought lavender bridesmaid dresses would go well with the color scheme, when George let out a bark-laugh.

She quirked her eyebrow at him. "Does Georgie have an issue with the color lavender?" She asked, hands on her hips.

He shook his head. "No, you've just got some crap on your face. And when I say crap, I mean, it looks like crap. Like, an animal crapped on your face."

Then Alicia would slap George's arm while Katie rubbed furiously at her face, scowling at the smirking red-head.

This went on for a bit, until the two got too busy to come over in the mornings. And for about a week, Katie thought she wouldn't have to worry about Nutella on her face anymore.

Then, the tensions at the shop got too much for Fred, and he spent mornings lounging around Katie's flat, usually jotting down product ideas in a notebook at the counter as Katie ate. He would talk for the most part, telling her about his brother, Ron's, hilarious relationship with Hermione Granger, or the amazing prank he pulled on Verity, the manager of their Hogsmeade location, or discuss ways he could win back the heart of Angelina Johnson.

The first morning he did this, Katie forgot about the whole Nutella-face thing. As she turned from putting her plate up, she found Fred had abandoned his seat, and was now standing dangerously close behind her.

"You've got crap on your face," he said, soundly like his twin. Then, without warning, he licked her cheek.

"EWW! FREDRICK GIDEON WEASLEY! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL-?!" Katie shrieked, jumping away.

He laughed, running a hand through his hair. "You had crap on your face. That stuff's delicious, by the way."

Katie soon learned to keep her wand at the ready during these morning adventures, and picked up a few new hexes during the weeks this went on. But soon he found himself living with the love of his life, Angelina, and they both began visiting in the mornings.

The first morning Angelina accompanied Fred to his morning rendezvous, Katie just smirked at the ginger demon-spawn, as if to say, _Can't pull anything now, can you Weasley?_

He scowled, but said nothing. Angelina and Katie mostly did the talking, discussing the likelihood of Katie replacing the personal trainer for the Harpies(Angelina's team), whether or not Ginny Weasley could break out of the reserves anytime soon, and if George really would go with his plan of turning the gnomes into waiters for his wedding.

Fred sighed, knowing that all of those questions could be answered in a matter of seconds: _Yes, Yes, Over Alicia's cold, dead body._

Bored by the girly chit-chat, he collected Katie's plate for her, taking it to the sink. The girls stopped talking out of amazement, staring at Fred. Then, Angelina noticed the chocolate smudges on Katie's face.

"Love, you've got some breakfast saved for later? Here-" She licked her thumb and reached over to clean Katie's face.

"Ew! Ange, you're almost as bad as your boyfriend!" Angelina chose to ignore that statement for the time being and ask Fred about it when they got home.

"Honestly, Katie, it wont kill you. Come _here_." And like the mother she one day would be, she dutifully cleaned off the chocolate, smiling when done.

"Gross." Katie muttered, scowling.

This became a daily occurrence, until they fell out of habit for one reason or another. And for another week and a half, Katie thought she could finally eat alone again.

Of course, that was before Oliver came back to the team from his latest injury, and got Katie more involved with the normal team, not just the reserve players. Soon, they began to fall back into their old friendship from their Hogwarts days; he, the over-protective, slightly-crazed, winning-obsessed big brother, and she, the free-spirited, kind of insane, chocolate-loving best friend. They even grew closer than they had at Hogwarts, because the age difference meant very little anymore.

Soon, he would follow her from the locker room, chatting right up until they went their separate ways. The other players were shocked speechless that anyone could make Oliver Wood talk about something other than Quidditch, but to Katie, it was nothing new.

It was during an extremely compelling one of these conversations that Katie finally invited Wood over for breakfast. She wasn't expecting anyone else until twelve, when George would drop off a highly-stressed Alicia to discuss wedding plans.

He accepted happily, and they continued their conversations immediately as Katie apparated them both to her flat. She fixed them both some toast, Nutella for her, butter for him, without stopping their discussion. He was a fascinating person, and she hadn't realized how much she had missed him in the years between his graduation and hers.

As they both finished, wiping at their constantly-moving mouths with their napkins, Katie collected both of their plates and set them in the sink. Oliver followed, bringing their empty milk glasses. She turned, thanking him, suddenly remembering that there was probably Nutella on her face.

And she was correct. Oliver stared at her chin for a second, then said, "You've got some…stuff on your cheek."

She blushed, making to wipe it off, when he beat her to it. His calloused fingers rested under her jaw as his thumb gently rubbed at the chocolate on her chin. When he succeeded in removing the spread, he smiled, then launched back into their conversation.

Katie, however, had been left speechless.

She wasn't sure if she was masochistic or self-indulgent when she realized that she invited Oliver over every morning after practice. It hurt her pride to have him see her with crap on her face when she was already sweaty and gross, but she loved hanging out with Ollie and when he touched her face, wiping off the Nutella--oh! Her heart absolutely melted.

Soon, the evening of George and Alicia's wedding came, and Katie was sitting at a table with a very forlorn-looking Harry Potter, whose girlfriend was quite angry with him at the moment. She sat there patting his arm, trying to decipher the cryptic girl-coded things she had shouted at him, but Katie wasn't very good at those things. She figured Alicia or Angelina would be good at helping poor Harry with his problem, but both were being twirled about by their loved ones.

As Harry sighed, taking a swig of his fire whisky, Katie wished that George had chosen a better Best Man. You know, one she could have flirted with and used as a dancing partner for most of the night, but no. He had to choose his bloody freakin' twin brother. She still had not completely forgiven Fred for the couple weeks of licking her, and had no intention of stealing him away from Ange(the very thought made her gag). The other groomsman had been Lee Jordan, and normally she would have hung with him for the night, as she had been friends with him almost as long as she had been friends with the twins, but he was married and currently twirling his very-pregnant wife, her other good friend, Leanne, around the yard gently.

So she was stuck sitting with a very pathetic-looking Harry, as they both watched all the happy couples dancing around. Ginny Weasley eyed them a couple times, and Katie hoped, for Harry's sake, that the red-head would come take a jealous claim on her man, so at least one of them would be happy.

It seemed to work, as Ginny soon dragged Harry off, leaving Katie on her own. She sipped on her fire whisky, watching the sky turn from gold to pink as the sun set behind the trees.

"Care to dance, Bell?" She turned to see Oliver standing beside her, hand outstretched. She took it gladly, hopping up from her chair.

"Why, of course, Wood." He led her onto the floor, twirling her in circles as her lavender dress twirled with her.

For the first time in her life, Katie felt like a character in a romance novel, with her beautiful dress and even more beautiful dance partner. She even, strangely enough for someone of her tomboyish style, felt beautiful

* * *

"So, I heard through the grapevine that you're quitting reserves to become the full-time personal trainer for the Harpies," Wood said as the night was coming to an end. They were walking down the path away from the Burrow, nearing the outskirts of a muggle village. The night was beautiful, clear sky, full moon, bright stars, and spending it with her half-crazed best friend/romantic interest made Katie feel like she could die happy.

"Yeah, I am. Means me and Ange will be getting plenty of one-on-one time together. Same with Ginny Weasley. I think I'll have to talk some sense into that girl for poor Harry's sake." They both laughed, having witnessed another fight between the two as they had started their walk.

"We'll miss you at practice. _I'll_ miss you at practice." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, rubbing his thumb on her bare skin.

"I'll miss you guys too. But you know you're always welcome at my place for breakfast. Maybe one of these days I'll convince you to try some Nutella." She smiled at him as he grimaced.

"Chocolate belongs in dessert. Having that much sugar for breakfast makes me feel sick. Actually, having that much sugar at all makes me feel sick."

"Your loss, you pansy." She stuck her tongue at him, laughing.

"Eating healthy doesn't qualify me as a pansy, Kates."

"Since when do wizards care what they eat?" _I thought that was a muggle thing_.

"Since eating healthy gives me more natural energy, and I need less pepper-up potions to make it through a grueling week of pre-tournament practices."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I suppose if you want to be _logical_ about things…"

Oliver had a retort ready, when two figures appeared on the same path, coming the opposite direction. Coming closer, they saw it was Roger Davies and Cho Chang, who had obviously been having "fun" in the woods during the reception.

"Hey! Katie! Oliver! S'good to see you!" Cho said, waving at the two. Roger had a look on his face that contradicted that statement.

"Oh, hey Cho, Roger. How are you?" The Ravenclaw girl gave Katie a hug, then shook Oliver's hand. Roger just nodded curtly to both of them, grimacing.

"We're good. The wedding was absolutely beautiful. You looked so lovely up there as the maid of honor, Katie. Purple is a good color on you." Cho motioned towards the dress.

"Oh, thank you," Katie said, blushing a bit. She wasn't used to being complimented on looking good, because she never gave people a reason to. T-shirts and pony-tails, that's what she called a wardrobe.

"So I hear you both play for Puddlemere United," Cho said, diving into full-out Quidditch fanatic mode.

Katie nodded. "Ollie's keeper, and I'm a reserve chaser. I'll be leaving soon, though." She tried to ignore the snort from Davies, but Oliver couldn't.

"Is there a problem, _Roger_?" He asked, fists clenched. Cho looked on, eyes wide, and Katie bit her lip, knowing completely what was going to happen.

Davies smirked. "Oh, no, not at all. It's just, reserves? For _Puddlemere_? No wonder she's quitting."

Oliver took a step forward as Cho reprimanded, "Roger!"

"And what's wrong with Puddlemere's reserves?" He asked through barred teeth.

Davies scoffed. "Nothing. It's just, it doesn't take much talent to get a key spot on that team, I can see that being on reserves would be embarrassing. I would leave if I were her too."

Oliver shoved Davies, a furious expression on his face. "Katie is an excellent player, and she was on reserves because of her lack of experience, not talent."

Katie stepped in-between the boys as Cho tugged on Roger's arm, trying to stop him from retaliating. "Gentlemen, stop it. Oliver, relax, my pride isn't worth a fight."

Roger sneered, shaking Cho from his arm. "Of course, maybe the only reason she's on reserve is because she didn't whore her way onto the team. How many of the players did little Ollie sleep with before he was out of the reserves? The coach, even? I mean, it's obvious _you _swing that way, but I didn't know _he_ was into men…"

Davies didn't have time to react as Katie launched herself at him, fists curled. She pounded at his face, knocking the tall boy to the ground.

"You." _Punch_. "Can." _Kick._ "Mock." _Slam_. "Me." He rolled over her, forgetting that she was a girl, and started hitting back. Oliver pulled him off the girl, but she pushed him away, launching herself at the Ravenclaw again. She could feel Ollie try to pull her away, but she was too busy bloodying up Davies.

"But." _Crunch_. "No one." _Thud_. "Insults." _Smack._ "OLIVER!" Cho and Ollie were able to pull her from the crumpled form of Davies, both with awe-struck looks on their faces.

Oliver, a bit shaken from Katie's outburst, pointed at Roger. "You might want to take him to St. Mungo's. Then break up with him."

Cho nodded, looking like she'd rather break up with him first, then leave him in the woods to bleed. Oliver grabbed on to a panting Katie, apparating her to his flat.

Without a word, he led her to his bathroom, sitting her down on the edge of the tub, he filled the wash basin with hot water, then summoned healing potions and bandages. With a hot washcloth he cleaned her split knuckles, her bloody lip, her gushing nose, and her blood-splattered hands and face. Then he bandaged her hand after dabbing it with the right potion, fixed her nose with a flick of his wand, and spread a spot of ointment on her lip with his rough fingers gently, hand lingering for a long time over her mouth before he stood up to drain the basin.

Katie sat where she was, studying her feet. She seemed to be in shock, and Oliver didn't blame her. He took her hand, leading her to his room. There he handed her some old sweat pants and a t-shirt of his, then turned his back as she got dressed. He took her blood-spattered dress and hung it in the closet, then tucked her into his bed, kissing her forehead. It was a bold gesture, yes, but she _had _just beat up a man who was a good head taller than herself to defend his honor.

He quickly changed into a pair of pajama pants, then crashed on the tiny couch in the next room, drifting off immediately.

* * *

Katie woke up with tingling knuckles and a growling stomach. Without a thought, she walked from the bedroom to the kitchen, before realizing that she was not in her flat. The clothes she wore were too big and smelled of grass and mint and something else she couldn't identify.

She realized she must be at Oliver's place as the events of the evening came back to her. Katie bit her lip at the memory, shaking her head. Ollie must think she was completely mental by now. And honestly, she was.

She was quickly distracted by the rumbling in her stomach, and started digging through his cabinets until she found a familiar jar on the top shelf.

Nutella.

He had bought Nutella. She opened it and found that he had _tried_ Nutella. A smile formed on her face at this thought.

"Midnight snack?" A voice thick with sleep asked from behind her, and she turned to find a half-naked, bed-headed Oliver Wood.

She ignored his question. "You bought Nutella?"

He smirked. "Well, I was curious, but I couldn't give you the satisfaction of watching me try your nasty muggle food."

She smiled even wider. "You ate Nutella?"

He nodded. "It was disgusting."

Katie laughed, her grin threatening to split her face in two. He smiled back, pulling out a spoon for her to eat some. She took it, and he led them to the couch where he had been asleep.

She shoved a spoonful into her mouth, relishing the taste. She thought this had to be the best Nutella she had ever eaten. She wasn't sure, but she thought it might have something to do with the fact that, because of her, Oliver had gone to a muggle market, bought Nutella, and had _eaten_ some. All of her other friends had scoffed at her silly muggle food and refused to go near it, save for Fred who had enjoyed licking it from her face(which she made a mental note to never tell Oliver).

As she pulled the spoon from her mouth, she could feel a bit fall onto her bottom lip, trailing down to her chin.

"Oops," she muttered, putting the spoon in the jar, setting them both on the ground. Oliver grabbed her hand before she could wipe it off, and lowered his face towards hers slowly. Before she knew what was happening, hips lips met her chin, kissing at the chocolate. He quickly worked his way up to her lips, kissing her gently, until the chocolate spread was on both of their lips.

Katie felt like her heart was going to burst with happiness, and she touched his cheek with her bandaged hand. He licked his lips, smiling.

"You know, I'm starting to like this Nutella stuff," he whispered, pulling her close to him. Their lips met again, wiping away the remainder of the chocolate.

She smiled, taking his hand in hers. "You're absolutely perfect, Ollie."

He grinned, kissing her bandaged knuckles. "As are you, Kates."

She stared, grimacing. "Even when I go mental on boys like Roger?"

He kissed her gently, smiling. "Especially then. You know, no one's ever defended my honor like that before. I sort of felt like a damsel in distress." He laughed, resting his forehead against hers. "You _are_ perfect, you crazy, chocolate-addicted girl."

She snuggled closer to him, head buried in his chest.

As the strange girl fell asleep in his arms, Oliver closed his eyes, looking forward to the lifetime of Nutella-filled breakfasts they would share together.

**I realize that the Puddlemere practice isn't very long, but that's just Katie's schedule. She's just a backup, and she has a second job. After breakfast, Oliver has to go back and practice more because he's a real member of the team. **

**Please review! **


End file.
